


Millions of Suns

by harpers_child



Category: Inception (2010), RED (2010), Stargate - All Series, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cyberpunk, Fanmix, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Team, Team Petunias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five versions of The Losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. different from what any one supposed

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if any of these links expire. Some songs are mp3 and some are m4a. I have a mixed collection and am sorry if this causes problems for anyone.
> 
> *add thank yous to complements etc here.
> 
> Titles all come from "Song of Myself" by Walt Whitman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyberpunk.

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=cyberpunk-cover-f.png)

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=cyberpunk-cover-b.png)

1- "when your spine is cracking and your hands, they shake / heart is bursting and you butt's gonna break" Ventilator Blues - The Rolling Stones 

2- "just another future song, lonely little kitsch / (there's gonna be sorrow) try and wake up tomorrow" Diamond Dogs - Beck

3- "and it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah / I'm your boy your twentieth century toy" 20th Century Boy - Placebo

4- "someday somethings coming / from way out beyond the stars / to kill us while we stand here / it will store our brains in mason jar" Lovecraft in Brooklyn - The Mountain Goats

5- "now at midnight all the agents / and the superhuman crew / go out and round up everyone / that knows more than they do" Desolation Row - My Chemical Romance 

6- "we don't turn away because we live on the challange / that's lying on the edge of the lunatic fringe" Lunatic Fringe - Backstabbers

7- "my eyes are bi-focal / my hands are sub-jointed / I live in the future" Machine - Regina Spektor

8- "I was feeling sick I was loosing my mind I heard about these treatments / from a good friend of mine" Gimmie Gimmie Shock Treatment - The Ramones

9- "I'm coming up on infra-red / there is no running that can hide you / 'cause I can see in the dark" Infra-Red - Placebo

10- "Earth below us, / drifting, falling, floating weightless / calling, calling home" Major Tom (Coming Home) - Shiny Toy Guns

11- "a light to burn all the empires / so bright the sun is ashamed to rise" The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance

12- "listen closely boys and girls / in this singular event / you can't afford your loneliness" (Angry Kids of the World) Unite - Tiger Tunes

13- "you are warned that anything you say / can and will be taken down / and used as evidence against you" Know Your Rights - The Clash 

14- "my hope hides in disguise / while satellites and cameras watch from the skies" Hymn of the Big Wheel - Massive Attack

15- "oh, the messages unfold / there goes a beautiful world" There Goes A Beautiful World - Ultravox

16- "now I'm full grown, and I've a spacecraft of my own" Laika - Moxy Fruvous

http://www.mediafire.com/?bdfobvzs7cz727q


	2. a uniform hieroglyphic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGC

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=stargate-cover-f.png)

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=stargate-cover-b.png)

1- "all the darlings / cover earth with bare hands / they're blowing all the other kids away" Road Leads Where It's Led - Secret Machines

2- "don't be shocked by the tone of my voice / check out my new weapon, weapon of choice" Weapon of Choice - Fatboy Slim

3- "how does she does it / all over again / crashes in the night / explosions and mary says " Mary Loves the Warzone - Geko

4- "some have the speed and the right combinations / if you can't take the punches it don't mean a thing" Boom Boom Mancini - Warren Zevon

5- "American woman gonna mess your mind" American Woman - The Guess Who

6- "here am I sitting in a tin can far above the world / planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do" Space Oddity - David Bowie

7- "have you made your peace with Odin and with Baal and Aphrodite / cuz there's a triple headed serpent here with one hell of a bite" Apocalyptic Modified Blues - Corb Lund Band

8- "so may the sunrise bring hope where it once was forgotten / sons can be birds taken broken up to the mountain" Upward Over the Mountain - Iron and Wine

9- " 'till they bury me down, beneath the ground / with the dust and rattlin' bones" Rattlin' Bones - Kasey Chambers & Shane Nicholson

10- "but I speak a different language / and everybody's speaking too fast" Miniature Disasters - KT Tunstall

11- "I'm not gonna be polite anymore / cause everybody's got bad manners" Politics in Space - Kate Miller-Heidke

12- "every minute from this minute now / we can do what we like anywhere" Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol

13- "and all the gods and all the worlds / began colliding on a backdrop of blue" Blue Lips - Regina Spektor

14- "I dream of dark on the horizon/ I dream a desert where the dead lay down" Another Travellin' Song - Bright Eyes

15- "then at a deadly pace it came from outer space / and this is how the message ran" Science Fiction Double Feature - Me First and the Gimmie Gimmies

http://www.mediafire.com/?v8wlidyrysj48pv


	3. so many uttering tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jolene is the pooch.

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=somanyutteringtonguesfanmixcover-front.jpg)

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=somanyutteringtonguesfanmixcover-back.jpg)

1- "just to navigate it, wood decorated on chrome / and it's candy painted, fans fainted - while I'm entertainin" Sweet Home Country Grammar - Lynard Skynard vs Nelly

2- "I hear the sound of a gentle word / on the wind that lifts her perfume through the air" Good Vibrations - Gym Class Heroes

3- "you think that I'm a lady? you think that I won't fight? / I'll make your eyes shine like a liliqoi moonlit night" Wikked Lil' Grrrls - Esthero

4- "take the road less traveled / spend my life behind the wheel / gonna get outta hell in my Dodge / freedom made out of steel" Outta Hell in my Dodge- Lynard Skynard

5- "ain't nothing gonna stop me in my pursuit / my stage, time to rehearse / gonna see all the wonders of the universe" Legend of a Cowgirl - Imani Coppola

6- "and I can easily understand / how you could easily take my man / but you don't know what he means to me, Jolene" Jolene - Mindy Smith

7- "and if you're too tired / go to sleep, my brothers / I'm alright to drive" Drive - Gaslight Anthem

8- "I'm on my way, I don't know where I'm goin' / I'm on my way, I'm takin' my time, but I don't know where." Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard - Me First and the Gimmie Gimmies

9- "tell me you're a keeper / not about to lie down for your cause" She Moves in Her Own Way - The Kooks

10- "do my job, I come back in / you oughta see my baby's face, she just grins, grins, grins" The Happy Song (Dum Dum) - Otis Redding

11- "while I'm away / I'll write home every day / and I'll send all my loving to you" All My Loving - The Beatles

12- "if you want a driver / climb inside / or if you want to take me for a ride / you know you can" I'm Your Man - Patricia O'Callaghan

13- "bad news on the doorstep/ I couldn't take one more step / I can't remember if I cried" American Pie - Don Mclean

14- "and it's your world / that comes crashing down / when the big boys decide / to throw their weight around" Roll With It - Ani DiFranco

15- "bring wings to the weak and bring grace to the strong / may all evil stumble as it flies in the world / all the tribes comes and the mighty will crumble / we must brave this night and have faith in love" Cold War - Janelle Monae

16- "let me tell you baby / what i say is true / I'd rob, steal, kill somebody / just to get back home to you" Ain't That Lovin' You Baby - Etta James

 

http://www.mediafire.com/?24uki2mkmmommyu


	4. all the argument of the earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RED

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=alltheargumentoftheearthfanmixcover-front.jpg)

[](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=alltheargumentoftheearthfanmixcover-back.jpg)

1- "oh, black betty / bama lam / black betty had a baby" Black Betty - Lead Belly  


2- "this is a man's world / but it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl" It's a Man's World - Concrete Blond  


3- "then you have the nerve to tell me you think that as a mother I'm not fit" Harper Valley PTA- Dolly Parton  


4- "in the garage / I feel safe / no one laughs about my ways" In the Garage - Weezer  


5- "some things you do for money / and some you'll do for fun / but the things you do for love / are gonna come back to you one by one" Love Love Love - The Mountain Goats  


6- "and she knows, because she warns him, and her instincts never fail, / that the female of her species is more deadly than the male." Female of the Species - Julia Ecklar  


7- "was a blood red sky on the morning tide / was a cold wind blowing when I left that night" Red at Night - The Gaslight Anthem  


8- "I'll get your friends to clean the mess / you look good in my clothes" Beautiful Son - Hole  


9- "you'll fight and you'll make it through / you'll fake it if you have to / and you'll show up for work with a smile / and you'll be be better you'll be smarter" A Better Son/Daughter - Rilo Kiley  


10-"all our memories and our patterns / that were shuffled in the dirt of family matters" Family Matters - Paul Gross & David Keeley  


11- "though I own she is a creature / of character and feature/ no words can paint the picture" The Queen of Argyle - Silly Wizard  


12- "I can hardly wait / to see you come of age / but I guess we'll both just have to be patient" Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) - John Lennon  


13- "come sit beside me, my only son / and listen closely to what I say " Simple Man - Lynard Skynard  


14- "if ever a pair of eyes / promised me paradise / deceiving me, grieving me / leaving me blue / it was you, Jezebel, it was you" Jezebel - Edith Piaf  
(lyrics translated)  


15- "I've done the down and out in every dark end dive / but I'll never get out of your love alive" Raise the Dead - Linda Ronstadt & Emmylou Harris  


http://www.mediafire.com/?niaqc0bd3gcdxgz

update link with back cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story- http://archiveofourown.org/works/498554


	5. I am of old and young, of the foolish as much as the wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inception.

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=inception-cover-f.png)

[ ](http://s622.photobucket.com/albums/tt305/harperschild/ante-up/?action=view&current=inception-cover-b.png)

1- instrumental Pepita - Calexico  


2-"the angles and the corners / even though my work is unparalleled / they never seemed to meet / this structure fell about our feet / and we were free to go" Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect - Patti Smith  


3- "I take the gospel / whenever it's possible / but with a grain of salt" It Ain't Necessarily So - Jamie Cullum  


4- "where you take your time / wait your turn / and hang them up, and out to dry" Kansas City Shuffle - J Ralph  


5- "when you find your way back down in one piece / then I'll just be waiting here, right here" Clear the Area - Imogen Heap  


6- "with my fingers on a poison gun / 'cause I had to come back new" Killed Myself When I Was Young - A. A. Bondy  


7- "you may find yourself in a beautiful house with a beautiful wife / you may ask yourself, well, how did I get here?" Once in a Lifetime - Talking Heads  


8- "and I'm talking to myself at night / because I can't forget " Sweet Dreams are Made of Seven Nation Army - DJ Poly  


9- "I've witnessed all your suffering / as the battle raged higher" Brothers in Arms - Dire Straights  


10- "I could go to Paris I could look from the tower / I could go to London maybe that's where you are / I could go to America" Salvation Tambourine - Duke Special  


11- "sweet dreams till sunbeams find you / sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you / but in your dreams, whatever they be / dream a little dream of me" Dream a Little Dream of Me - Blind Gaurdian  


12- "we'll stay here until someone falls in their own snare / I had this planned all along, and I brought you here for this / so tie your mask on and pretend that nothing's wrong " We Dreamt in Heist - Anberlin  


13- "you'll never live like common people / you'll never do what common people do / you'll never fail like common people " Common People - My Chemical Romance  


14- "and cufflinks, stick pin / when I step out I'm gonna do you in" Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top  


http://www.mediafire.com/?t89y4z0h48c6j6z

**Author's Note:**

> Stop this day and night with me and you shall possess the  
>  origin of all poems,  
> You shall possess the good of the earth and sun, (there are  
>  millions of suns left,)  
> -Walt Whitman

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Other in the World Be Aware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487948) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis)
  * [All the Argument of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498554) by [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child)
  * [Hack and Slash Gauntlets (prototype)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500595) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant)




End file.
